hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:68.191.43.114
Evidence Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollyleaf :D page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dustpelts (Talk) 17:47, August 15, 2010 Spaz.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ^^ Agreed! Stop saying you know me! I don't know you. First of all, do NOT ever call someone a spaz just because they get on your nerves. That' s very innapropriate for two admin. of the wiki. WolfPackAlpha was correct on you guys. You don't deserve to be an admin if this is how you treat new/anonymous users Second of all, Peacesign, I think sometimes when a user says they "know you" then it technically means that they've seen your account. I've seen your account on here since you invited me to join, and I saw how you were unjustly blocked. Third of all, Hollyleaf :D, I am ashamed in you. For being the creator of this wiki, I would suspect more humility from you and your brother, Hollylord. I think that you and your brother both take your banning privelage and abuse it. Darkcloud!, don't call new users names and Hollyleaf :D, don't agree. I'd suggest not asking anyone else to join. Because at this rate, you'll start losing users with your rudeness. D:< Tawnyis here... 20:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You're a spaz^^-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Yeparoo. -sighs- Tawny, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Your right! So why don't you take your own advice. And tell it to your little friend, Darkcloud! Tawnyis here... 21:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hissssssss....... That just got you banned!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Yessssssssssssssssssssss. Dark, she called you a he, and wants you taken off admin. Just get out. please. Tawny... you're still a spaz!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ^^ Agreed. :D Hmm... Any comment of little old me? ^.^[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Nope.....-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Unresitered contrib, I know where you live.....Worcester,Massachusetts,USA!! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Yes, Sand, your comment is SO NICE, TOTALLY OPPOSITE THEN TAWNY AND EVEERY BAD PERSON!!!!!! ELULIA, AND THE OTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was that Sarcam?^^ If its not, Thankies ^.^[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan You're welcumies! And it was NOT sarcasam. 100% guarrenteed! And you need rest. You do live im Ma!~ WolfPackAlpha's Breakdown Why did you block Peacesign? I heard that you did, and when i saw the block log, it was for 1000 YEARS? Maybe you should go on my wiki and I'll block you for 1001 years! >:( 68.191.43.114 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you pretend that you know Peacesign?! I heard she doesn't know you, and the block log was right! Maybe you should leave this wiki so you'll be blocked for 1001 years here! >:( [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- Now, I am WolfPackAlpha, but banning someone isn't the correct way to tame a website. If new users don't know what they are doing, then banning them can make them afraid of the admin, for MY brother learned the hard way and know stays off the internet. And I hear you banned my friend Peacesign. I find that very rude. What did she do that was so bad that it had to be for 1,000 years? Tell me so I know your not crazy. WolfPackAlpha 18:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Now, I am Hollyleaf :D, the successful founder, but banning is the correct way to tame this website from spammers like YOU. If new users don't know what they're doing, then banning them for doing the wrong thing can make them a better person, and this site better. MY brother learnede that, now when spammers are ruse, they get scared by him. And I hear Peacesign does NOT know you! Why did it have to be 1,000 years for YOU? Because it guarrentees you will never be on again. I told you so I'm not crazy.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- Why are you so carefree with blocking? I noticed that your talkpage is threatning to block users and you blocked peacesign for no heck of a reason. Who is the official creator or another admin? I need to report this to them, beacuse you are out of your mind. Maybe YOU should be blocked for 1000 years. Peacesign is mah buddie! So stop or I will tell another admin about you. And I KNOW that your admin, so put your name as an admin on mah talk face Crappy McCrapface 68.191.43.114 Why are you cussing? You know it's not allowed. I noticed that your talkpage is filled by threating comments, and I blocked Peacesign because she did not follow the warning. I am the offical creator, get over it, and there's the admins! I need to copy this message, and block you, because you are out of your mind. Maybe YOU are blocked for 1000 years already!!! Peacesign does not know you! So stop or I will settle this! And I KNOW that I'm AN admin, so get over it, and your talk page is the home center of spam! :D Mister I don't know why I'm cussing [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- Breakdown of "Twany's" messages! First message First of all, do NOT ever call someone a spaz just because they get on your nerves. That' s very innapropriate for two admin. of the wiki. WolfPackAlpha was correct on you guys. You don't deserve to be an admin if this is how you treat new/anonymous users. Second of all, Peacesign, I think sometimes when a user says they "know you" then it technically means that they've seen your account. I've seen your account on here since you invited me to join, and I saw how you were unjustly blocked. Third of all, Hollyleaf :D, I am ashamed in you. For being the creator of this wiki, I would suspect more humility from you and your brother, Hollylord. I think that you and your brother both take your banning privelage and abuse it. Darkcloud!, don't call new users names and Hollyleaf :D, don't agree. I'd suggest not asking anyone else to join. Because at this rate, you'll start losing users with your rudeness. D:< Tawnyis here... Second message Hi! I would like to invite you too MY WC wikia, www.catsoftheshadows.wikia.com! And heres a message from TotallyTawnypelt99, dont know you know her...-Spirit OMG >:( how DARE you ban me for such unjust reasons. I was totally right about everything. Your just a little freak that is so stupid and will never be liked and if I could ban you, I'd do it. You SO don't deserve to be an admin. When my ban is over I will kill you for life and if swearing were allowed, then I'd cuss you out. Also, Darkcloud is the biggest b**** that god ever invented. HE shoud f***** die or go to f***** h*** where he can frickin ban everyone there! There ya go! Its from her, I just copied and pasted! :) Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 22:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) '' User talk:Darkcloud!Darkcloud's Response First of all,you obvisously don't know what went on with that person, and YOU are getting on my nerves, SPAZ. That's very innapropiate for a new user who knows NOTHING about the site to tell us what to do. WolfPackAlpha was banned for a reason. That not how we treat new users, that how we treat people who come along, insult, and tell us what to do,espeically when they have no knowledge of the site other than word of mouth. Second of all, Tawny, I think that you didn't read the messages he left on our talk pages, in which he said that he was a "close" freind of Peacesign's. "I've seen your account" Stalker alert!! Peacesign wasn't unjustly blocked, he was warned that if he continuded to RP in past tense, without pucnuation, and with himself, he would be blocked. Third of all, Tawny, I am asamed in you. For being a new, clueless member on this wiki, i would expect more humilty from you and your "freind",who sent the nasty message. I think that you took this privalge of being allowed to possibly join this wiki and abused it. I called that user a name cause he deserved it ( AND BY THE WAY, YOU SPAZ, IF YOU HAD BOTHERED TO LOOK AT MY USER PAGE YOU WOULD SEE THAT I'M A GIRL!!! YEESH!!!) and Hollyleaf:D is the founder, not you, so don't tell her what to do. I'd suggest you get a brain. Because if this is the way you treat admins, the only site you won't be kicked of is yours, which probaly won't have any users because of your rudeness. :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Second Response Hi! I would like it if you would would join OUR WC wikia, before advertising yours! And heres a message from Darkcloud!, don't you know me... OMGC (oh my graham crackers) :D how DARE you insult us for such unjust reasons. I was totally right to ban you. Your just a little feak that is stupid and will never be liked and I alreadly banned you, so get over it. You SO don't deserve to even have a wikia account. When your ban is over, in 10,000 years, you'll get in jail for trying to kill me for life and if swearing were allowed, oh, wait it's not! Also, -skip obsence prases-, It takes one to know one! Thanks! This is from me, i just came up with it :) What kind of freind are you?? That message just got you banned too :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Holly's Response First of all, do not ever insuilt admins of this wiki because they get on your nerves. That is VERY innapropriate for two new users to do. WolfPackAlpha was banned because he asked for it. You don't deserve to be here if this is how you treat admins/great users here. Second of all, Crazy Tawny, I think somtimes when users block you, they do it for a reason, not all willy-dilly because we are dumb. I've seen your account on here since you came, and I saw how we un-unjustly blocked you. Third of all, Tawny, I am asamed in you, and I know who I am, so you're not in control of my life, so STAY CALM! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! For being the full creator of this RPing, I would expect that people respected me instead of treating me like dirt. (And I mean two types!!!!!) I think that you and your 'friend' both take your privlage to be here and abused it. Tawny, don't insult users, Spirit, don't EVER, and I mean EVER copy and paste insuting things, even if youre friendship breaks! I'd suggest not bossing us around, and start calling Darkcloud a girl, because at this rate, you're gonna get less users. D:< Second Response Hi! I would like to invite you to Holly Wiki, instead of advetising yours, and here's a message from Hollyleaf :D don't know you know her... OMG! How DARE you try to lure us out?! I was tottaly right to ban your ***. You're just a little spaz that is stupid and will never be liked and I banned you, and we'll all dead by then, hopefully you'll be away from heaven, hopefully in h**! :D And if swearing was allowed, I would ban it again! :DDD Also, Tawny is the biggest dummy that Wikia let make an account on! HE should go to jail, and cuss there instead of here, and die there! And go to **** so you can cuss everyone there!!!! :D There YOU go, I just made it close to the message! What is wrong with your head to bring this here!? That got you banned, and if you are Tawny, SHUT UP! (Pardon my french.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- Comments What do you guys think of it?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Agreed! And check out his page on warriors wiki. It says he has "Anger issues"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Anger issues" LOL!! :DD I'm gonna do the same thing for the other "message"!! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! xD You should![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I did!:D:D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :And that rude Eulalia 'Austin' blcoked me on Wariros Wiki! He should be taken off! Holly :I am luring her here. :Why were you blocked? Dustpelt 13:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :For 'light harrasement.' :Asutin looks like hes 10 in his pic...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :I know!!! That kid is evil! I mean the stuff we did on Warrior Cat Answers were about the warriors so he can't say that they were off topic! Dustpelt 02:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, guys, can you show me the pic, and the age thing is making me nervous, because you're gonna block me.........................And I have more rudeness. I made more messages! :D[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- Sorry about the deletion, Dark. I spent all day on that!! And this font, you can read. :D Randomly I wouldn't block you over the age thing. Petal and Redtooth are under it too...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Wanna RP? Dustpelt 15:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RLY? I will not ask what their age, but I am VERY young, but stil this goo? GOO? XDGoodbye.................. 01:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) OMG, THAT WAS FUN! :D I just freaked someone out, bringing Tawny's messages there. HAHAHAH! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD